


Companions by day, lovers by night

by woodsman2b



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Smut, This is Sparta!, greek love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodsman2b/pseuds/woodsman2b
Summary: When a Spartan polemarch tries to enlist islanders from Kephalonia to rise against the Athenian imperialism,little did he know that he would find more than just recruits...
Relationships: Alexios/Thaletas (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	1. An unexpected encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaziandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaziandra/gifts), [DeimosAlexein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeimosAlexein/gifts), [Myriath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myriath/gifts), [Jenn_Harper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenn_Harper/gifts), [Illegible_Scribble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illegible_Scribble/gifts), [OneHellOfAReader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHellOfAReader/gifts).



The polemarch was surprised to contemplate this enchanting landscape of Kefalonia, made of lush hills overlooking a rough sea shrouded in foam as light as the clouds. How pleasant it must be to live in a place like this... 

But the Spartan was not here for a pleasant walk, nor to indulge in a reverie unworthy of the imperatives of the mission entrusted to him by the kings of his city: to find and recruit supporters in this strategic location in the Ionian Sea in order to stir up rebellions and help Sparta to conquer the island when the time comes.

Indeed, what better recruits than the men of the heights, accustomed to a frugal life, closer to the one experienced in the Peloponnese than the one citizens of Athens had - who quarreled incessantly over whom to ostracize. In addition, Athens' growing grip on the island affairs had got the metropolis to raise taxes, as elsewhere in its empire, causing waves of discontent, especially among the more modest.

If he had already enlisted a number of islanders for his project, Thaletas had to think outside the box in order to reach his goals. It was absolutely necessary to gain the confidence of the mountain people, who were as wary to strangers as they were tough. These recruits would be the major asset of the Spartan when confronted with the enemy.

His gaze was suddenly drawn to a distant but moving figure. Now he was sure, it wasn't one of those windswept trees that did not bend under the violence of the elements. 

No, it was one of his human counterparts; one of those characters who crisscrossed the landscapes of Greece at all times and in all circumstances, including those troubled moments stamped with wars and sacrifices. 

A shepherd, accustomed to the vagaries of life and who was gradually getting closer to him. An ideal recruit at first sight. But to make certain of it, Thaletas placed himself in the shade of an olive tree and watched the man - clearly unaware of the presence of the Spartan soldier - approach his own location. 

Now a few dozen paces from him, Thaletas could confirm that it was indeed a shepherd, probably a little younger than him. Between 20 and 25 years old, he would say. The ideal age to join the army. 

He analyzed the physique of his future interlocutor and concluded, at the sight of his muscular arms and firm thighs that the young man probably had to fight against wild animals on numerous occasions to protect his herd. Perhaps the man also had experience fighting rival shepherds? He could not say, only that the shepherd seemed sharp, in excellent physical condition, with a determination in his eyes that reminded him of his own. 

A feeling took over Thaletas while observing the shepherd's approach. It was less rational and much less professional - it was savage, a little comparable to the one which took him by the throat when one of his agoge brothers stood up naked not far from him to work on daily, usual tasks such as training, cleaning up, relieving oneself... Under those circumstances, a release urgency took him by surprise... But he always controlled himself until nightfall when he ended up pouring his seed discreetly into his agile and expert hand, all while biting his tongue to avoid waking up anyone.

This time the emotion was different, as if multiplied tenfold by the distance which separated Thaletas from his hometown with such rigid manners... He was trying to fight but it was wasted effort. What a delicious man... 

Thaletas' sneaky hand began to slip under his tunic, his cock swelling under the caress of his own fingers, when he was suddenly pulled out of his embarrassment by a shrill hiss.


	2. The shepherd with a sharp tongue

In a flash, the polemarch put his clothes back on. But the shepherd, confused by this unexpected presence, suddenly stopped. Not knowing where to go, his sheep began to run frantically around the two men. 

Still stunned by the incongruity of the situation, the polemarch recovered, removed his helmet and introduced himself to the shepherd.   
"Khaire, shepherd. I am Thaletas, polemarch of the 5th Spartan Brigade and..."

The shepherd, visibly impressed by Thaletas' imposing armor, and the radiant red color of his tunic, stared at his interlocutor. Silky brown hair ended in an impeccably done braid, almond eyes with brown irises, so dark they seemed to want to enter his mind, and a long thin nose, a well-proportioned mouth, a rounded chin, all arranged in features pleasing to the eye... 

Very pleasing even, he considered. The polemarch must make Laconian women’s heads spin, he thought. Thaletas narrated the details of his mission but the shepherd only heard a few snippets of it ... War, Sparta, Athens, goals, enlisting, mountain people, bravery... 

The polemarch suddenly abruptly suspended his monologue and stared at the young man who apparently had no better answer than:  
"This is a serious matter, for you to be sent so far from home."

Thaletas was stunned.   
"Have you not listened to anything? It's the war! Serious business you say? Nothing is more serious than war, and this one may threaten to change the world as you know it."

After a moment of silence, the shepherd answered.   
"I already know all of this. It is because of Athens that I only have these few sheep left to survive." He said as he was showing his poor flock with his hand.   
"It seems that the more time goes by, the more Athens needs my sheep. Even if I stay here, I will end up being forced to go to war to make some money and buy livestock..."

Thaletas didn't say a word. He listened while the young shepherd was speaking with wisdom, and understood that he was dealing with a man who lived a simple life but was deeply aware of the issues agitating the Greek world. 

"So, shepherd. Athens takes everything from you, year after year. But believe me, even without the war against Sparta, your life would not have been any better. Athens would have found another enemy, another city to conquer, and would have forced you to lead a more and more miserable existence, only to finance its madness..."

The young man interrupted him.   
"...While you come here wearing your shiny armor to offer me a brighter future, right?"  
Thaletas couldn't believe it. Decidedly, this meeting did not cease to hold surprises for him. 

After hesitating for a while, he continued his argumentation.  
"I come, we come to free this island and let its inhabitants decide their fate themselves, without imposing on them a democracy hungry for resources. We don't care about your sheep. What we want is to prevent Athens from swallowing the Greek world and dragging it to ruin."

The shepherd moved his pawns forward, like in a game of petteia.   
“What if I stayed here to defend my sheeps? I know Kephalonia like the back of my hand; I could get by without too much hassle ... Why should I join your endeavor?”

Thaletas smiled. An answer was perfectly engraved in his head but he took time to weigh his words before uttering them.   
He also took the opportunity to dissect the young shepherd’s anatomy.   
Long, messy dark hair, eyes colored like his, a barely longer nose and beautiful full lips. His slightly square chin made him look stern, still quite charming.   
But what was most attractive was his body, arguably shaped by years of backbreaking work. Even though he was far from fitting Spartan standards of gnarled muscles, this young shepherd seemed ready to do battle.   
Obviously he would have to be trained, but with his pectorals and abdominals finely drawn in the middle of a delicate fleece, he already had the stature of a potential warrior. 

Finally, Thaletas realized a detail that had eluded him until then.   
Red paintings adorned his body and face. If it was not blood, these carefully drawn patterns must have frightened some people.

Thaletas now knew what he had to say to convince the young man to follow him in his dangerous adventure.  
"That you know how to defend yourself, I didn't doubt for a single moment, shepherd. I'm sorry but I haven’t even asked your name yet…"

The shepherd replied laconically.   
"Alexios."  
"Well, Alexios you look strong and smart, you could probably get rid of the Athenian soldiers who dare to annoy you, after all they are just a bunch of cowards ... But if you were to become, for some reason or another, an enemy of the Spartans, we wouldn't be as easy to beat as those gaping assholes Athenians. We are accustomed to patiently stalking our preys to better devour them."  
The insulting remark about the Athenians made Alexios laugh heartily. This laugh was infectious and Thaletas followed it in his enthusiasm. 

The young shepherd's strategy had collapsed. With flattery and cleverly measured threats, Thaletas had defeated his opponent, who was gracious in defeat.   
"If I understand correctly, in any case I am the loser, stuck between greedy Athenians and fierce Spartans. But if I put myself under your command, I would be able to control my destiny better."

His duty now accomplished, Thaletas looked satisfied.   
"I am impressed by your insights, Alexios. Few young men prove themselves as intelligent as you are. With your sharp mind and your... physical strength..." as he continued after having taken a close look at Alexios' torso "you could spark in our ranks, under my command. Sparta doesn't like to admit it, but in times of war our city needs valuable allies, and you would be one of them."

Alexios, stunned by all these compliments coming straight out of the mouth of one of the highest ranking officers of the Spartan army, did not know what to say. He could only smile while taking off the hair that the west wind had put across his face. 

Before he could open his mouth, a thunderstorm erupted and after a few seconds, both the shepherd and the polemarch were soaked to the bone.


	3. The cave of all dangers

Suddenly, the shepherd took the hand of the polemarch and they ran side by side, guided by Alexios’ encyclopedic knowledge of every nook and cranny of the island.   
Quickly, they reached a cave that had a relatively small entrance.   
Alexios entered, followed by Thaletas.   
The latter had barely crossed the threshold when he was jostled by a dozen sheep and the dog shaking himself to remove as much water as possible of its fur.   
Thaletas froze for a second, not knowing what to do with his hands, all while being scrutinized by the hilarious gaze of Alexios - who had just lit an oil lamp.

Having recovered from his troubles, Thaletas was finally able to take a look at the place, which seemed to have been summarily but usefully organized.   
Near Alexios, a few amphorae were leaning against a corner of the cave.   
In another area, bearskins and some wood, certainly to warm up during the long winter nights.   
Further on, food was stored away from humidity. 

The polemarch questioned the shepherd, although he already knew the answer.   
"Tell me Alexios, you did this all by yourself? Are you not afraid that your little treasures will be stolen from you?"

Alexios started to collect some logs to light a fire with the help of the lamp.   
Thaletas, captivated by the beauty of the shepherd enhanced by the glow of the flames, was in the grip of his impure desires, just like in Sparta long ago. 

The vision of the shepherd's streched body sprinkled with drops, wavy hair from the rain, his lips puckered by his charming smile...   
Thaletas tried his best to hide his confusion and decided to help Alexios prepare the fire in order to occupy his mind with more prosaic thoughts.

"You can rest here, polemarch." Alexios proposed after having inspected a range of boulders that allowed sitting down. Thaletas sat not far from the shepherd, trying to keep an appropriate distance between them. The young man answered Thaletas’ question:

"Indeed, polemarch, I have made this cave my shelter very recently. And I'm not afraid, you see, because I have learned from the fiercest..."  
Incredulous, Thaletas raised an eyebrow.  
"Wolves, bears ... You have to know how to fend them off if you want to keep your sheep alive. Sometimes it is the men who must be kept out, especially in these troubled times...   
I always share the warmth of my shelter when I am asked to... But if people want to steal from me, I have to be the cleverest person of the lot."

Thaletas continued: "And at the moment, no one can claim to be smarter than Alexios of Kefalonia!"  
Alexios' teeth glistened in the dim light.   
"Are you always that friendly and benevolent to the soldiers under your command?"

Thaletas imperceptibly bit his lower lip. But he rapidly caught up.  
"Of course not... But you're not one of my soldiers yet, are you? So far, you have not informed me of your decision regarding my offer."  
"A tempting offer," he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Or was it just Thaletas' perception while being increasingly seduced by Alexios' qualities? 

"But first, I must inform you of something. Let me tell you my story."  
Thaletas was all ears.


	4. Fraternizing with the enemy

Three words. Three simple words shattered all hopes the polemarch had, back on his feet in a split second, his xiphos in one hand and his shield in the other.

"I am Athenian."

Thaletas didn't need to hear more. His brain had only one order left to give him. Kill the enemy.

Alexios, without losing his temper, seized his staff and with a nimble, almost feline action, moved to the side before striking a violent blow on Thaletas' armed hand. More surprised than wounded, Thaletas let go of his xiphos, taking a defensive position behind his shield. 

Against all odds, the shepherd let go of his staff and raised his hands to reassure Thaletas.   
"You didn't let me conclude..."

Always alert, Thaletas agreed to let his enemy finish his story, not without keeping his combat stance behind his shield.   
"My parents had a small farm close to mount Humettos, with a few rams and ewes... Even some lambs! More than the few animals you see here. Months ago, Pericles ordered all the inhabitants of Attica to come and take refuge within capital's walls. Then the unthinkable happened."  
Alexios looked down, his voice barely audible.   
"A few people got sick. The doctors tried everything, without success. Then more and more poor ones, hunger stricken, died." 

He paused. "My parents were not rich, but they helped the Athenians to the best of their ability. They neglected their own suffering and soon joined the growing list of victims. A large part of our flock also died. With the savings my parents left me, I quit everything in this city of misfortune to take refuge here. I naively thought I could run away from those memories… and the war..." 

Suddenly he shouted to heavens and gods: "Curse you, Pericles!"

Thaletas was upset. The distress of the young man could not be feigned... He dropped his shield, while maintaining a safety distance from the beast boiling with anger standing in front of him.   
"That's why you're so good with a stick. Your instructors must have been proud of you."  
"Without bragging, they were quite happy with me."

Thaletas smiled, thinking to himself that he would do his best to tame the morgue and the insolent assurance of this young mad dog. Until Alexios added...

Once again, 3 little words... 3 insignificant words but which had a considerable range in this moment, in the promiscuity of this cave...


	5. Sealing the bond

"My erastes too." 

Thaletas was upset. Reflexively, his face affected disgust. But under his tunic, he had a vigorous reaction to the information given by the young Athenian. 

Thaletas pushed his shield away, folded his hands before himself, and tried to change the subject.   
"With that behavior, you must have made your superiors angry."  
But Alexios didn't care, and replied disdainfully.   
"Yes I have been flogged many times... Nothing too bad... It was even entertaining, both for me and for my companions..."

Thaletas closed his eyes... a deadly mistake. His imagination led him to Athens, during a visit he made a few years before as a member of a Spartan embassy. But this time, he was traveling to the military academy.   
There, he witnessed the umpteenth punishment of the ephebe Alexios, who had broken the rules during wrestling training. His body glistening with oil, Alexios had red markings along his back, right down to the buttocks that would not allow him to sit up for a few hours...   
Many of the other students did not seem to experience the feeling of fear that should prevail during such a ritual... No... They were captivated, in awe of the spectacle of their silent brother and smiling at the lashes that fell on him. 

Thaletas' erection was becoming painful, and he did not hear the person who slowly approached and whispered in his ear.  
"It's your turn to command me violently; you can hit me if necessary..."

Thaletas opened his eyes again. Alexios was standing behind the polemarch, lips a few millimeters from his ear…

The shepherd's slender fingers slipped down Thaletas' breastplate then ventured between the pteruges. With his other hand, Alexios lifted the polemarch's tunic to clear the way.   
Without warning, he grabbed Thaletas's cock, exposing it to his caresses.   
At the slightest pressure, it throbbed between his fingers. Speechless, Alexios exhaled a raucous breath in Thaletas' neck.   
Then, after a few moments that seemed to last forever, Alexios began to untie his now superior's breastplate. He put it delicately on the side then walked a few steps to face Thaletas, his eyes full of desire and lust. 

Then, he said:   
"Train me, my polemarch. Make me a great warrior. From this moment, my whole body is yours."   
He turned to take off his clothes, exposing an unpretentious but deep blue loincloth - a memory of his Athenian past. Thaletas slid the point of his xiphos under the fabric and, raising the blade, tore the whole thing apart, leaving the muscular buttocks of the shepherd-soldier vulnerable. 

The polemarch approached and gave it a violent slap that made Alexios jump and tremble. He stood in front of the boy, holding his chin strongly.   
"A recruit does not speak, he obeys. You will only open your mouth if I decide to."

The chatty Alexios seemed to want to express his disapproval for a moment. But his smirk turned into a broad smile, and he respectfully bowed his head, ready to taste all hardships and to endure all the suffering his lover promised.

Thaletas then pointed to the amphorae at the bottom of the cave and sharply asked Alexios.   
"What's in these amphorae, rookie?"  
"Honey, wine and olive oil, Commander."   
Clear, concise and respecting Thaletas's authority. Certainly, his new recruit was a good student, diligent when his attention was properly channeled. 

"Fine, go get me an oil amphora."  
Alexios did not need to hear twice, and returned a few moments later with the requested liquid.   
"Let it go…" the polemarch said, intimidating his soldier, as he generously poured oil on his protege's chest. Then he spread the precious liquid on Alexios shoulders while descending on his pecs, titillating the delicate skin of the handsome shepherd's nipples. 

He took his time to caress the finely sculpted abs, stopping at the hip grooves, much to Alexios' dismay.   
Then Thaletas coated the back of the young man, starting from the nape of the neck, massaging his collarbones energetically before languidly going through his vertebrae...   
Alexios inhaled deeply in order to control his own arousal. But his commander was determined to give him no rest. He poured some oil on his protege's tender but firm thighs, paying close attention to them, as if he was evaluating each detail. 

Alexios, realizing his commander was quite curious about their solid constitution, asked for permission to speak with a single look. Thaletas kindly nodded his approval.   
"In our farm near Athens, there was a horse that I loved and that I often rode when my parents made me monitor the herds." He said.

Thaletas bit his lower lip, eager to test the young stallion's legs. But for the moment, he had to finish the preparation of his athlete.   
He bent down to cover Alexios' butt in olive oil, having fun sliding his hand between Alexios' perfect bottom cheeks. He then poured oil on his own hand, and in single movement back and forth, placed it over the entire length of his erection. 

He stroked the young man's testicles as a final provocation. Thaletas admired his work for a moment, before raising his commanding voice again.   
"My turn."

It was the signal Alexios was impatient to hear.   
With an infinite attention, the novice set about reproducing the method and gestures of his elder. Unlike the youngster earlier, the Spartan commander showed no reaction to his soldier's caresses, at least no verbal or bodily reaction.   
Alexios didn't take offense, because he immediately understood that it was a lesson about self control. But he knew he was doing a good job. One had only to see the impressive hardness of Thaletas’ erection to be convinced of it.   
Also, despite the Spartan’s absolute silence, a clue betrayed his internal boiling.   
Carefully, Alexios wrapped his trembling fingers around Thaletas' penis, then approached his mouth and parted his lips with the intention of lapping up the drops of seminal fluid that beaded at the top of the glans and began to flow down the polemarch's shaft. 

A sudden snap echoed throughout the cave. Alexios released his gentle grip to massage his sore cheek. However, after squinting eyes and smirking, the boss reassured him. 

"Not now."


	6. Taming each other

"Have you ever wrestled?" Thaletas continued.   
"I have fought before, I'd even say numerous times, but I have never practiced this discipline." Alexios answered.   
"There are few rules to remember. No holds below the belt or above the neck, and the fight is lost for the one who touches the ground with any part of the body other than the feet. Do you remember everything? Let's go! " 

The recruit barely had time to parry the first attack with his arms when his commander was already trying to unseat him with skilful hooks. Alexios resisted for a while before bending under Thaletas’ physical strength.   
The latter managed to deceive Alexios' vigilance to get behind him.   
With a circular movement of the feet, he made his protégé lose his balance and bite the dust, not without maintaining his tight grip during the fall.   
"Not bad for a novice. But there's room for improvement. In combat, there is no quarter. The rules are there to protect you but you have to learn to play with it." 

"Like this?" Alexios brought managed to arch his back then rolled onto his side, causing his commander to fall heavily on his buttocks.   
Alexios got up first then extended his hand to his commander.   
The latter accepted it despite his obvious frustration. 

Getting back to his feet, he slapped Alexios again, this time close to the mouth.   
"I said: a recruit doesn't speak."   
The young man sighed with pain and touched his lower lip.   
It was split open and a slight trickle of blood escaped from it. Alexios laughed out loud and, without saying a word, faced Thaletas, eye to eye, while licking his wound to heal it. 

The commander raised an eyebrow. There would be work to restrain this hothead’s passions... But did he really want it? Wouldn't that be counterproductive? After all, it was the young man's instincts that had enabled him to survive these difficult times.  
Moreover, both of them were nourished by this strange dynamic which would have raised reprobations in Athens and much more serious consequences in Sparta...   
Here, in the heart of a secluded cave at the fringe of the Hellenic world, they could indulge in this unconventional form of training, combining the best of both warrior traditions with the sensuality of a loving embrace. They reinvented both combat and love, here and now. 

Thaletas addressed his pupil with gravity...

"In order to progress, master and disciple must give each other a boost. For the next exercise, you will provide me a taste of the extent your talents. I will follow your instructions to the letter, without flinching. I sincerely hope that you will have things to teach me. Otherwise, this session will end. "


	7. Turning point

Alexios could not believe it. But Thaletas had been very clear.   
It was up to him to lead the next exercise. But what could he possibly show a man so skilled in the handling of weapons?   
Apart from his little action earlier, when he aimed his commander's hands with the staff ... But it was only a defense strategy, and if the polemarch had been surprised, he had not let his sword fall within Alexios' reach.   
No, this man was definitely too talented to be taught anything in the military field ... Unless ... A glimmer of hope appeared in the eyes of the shepherd turned soldier. No, it couldn't be... 

Yet ... The commander had hinted at that possibility... 

"Not now." 

The words now echoed in his head, so loudly that they almost could have been heard throughout all of Greece. Alexios mentally collected the clues.   
The initial shyness of his boss about his excitement, then that obviously improvised wrestling training after he had just grabbed the sex of his instructor...   
Finally, this almost incongruous request to a novice... 

Alexios was sure of it. Thaletas was breaking his own boundaries and wished to explore the joys of male sex with him. 

Maybe he was even his first...?   
The thought made the young soldier chuckle, as he finally knew how to keep his handsome stallion between the walls of his cave...

Alexios finally spoke.   
"Bring me that amphora, Thaletas."   
The polemarch was surprised to hear his own first name in the novice's mouth, but he did not flinch. His exercise, his rules. 

Thaletas brought the amphora back to Alexios, who had taken advantage of those few seconds to get two kylikes.   
Then he filled the cups with some delicious Dionysian brew.   
He added a little bit of water he drew from a trickle running through the cave then handed one of the two containers to his commander, who had become again a simple soldier.   
He walked towards Thaletas and with a gesture, ordered him not to drink.   
The polemarch gave up. 

The shepherd went behind him, stroked his muscular back and without warning, poured some of the content of his cup into the neck of the handsome Spartan.   
Alexios then faced him and was mesmerized by the purple nectar making its way down between pecs and abs...   
He grabbed Thaletas by the waist, curled up against his body and slid his tongue over the protruding muscles of his lover. 

The rest of the wine was intended for the polemarch's sex.   
Alexios took the cock in his mouth and gently swirled his tongue over its most sensitive parts. In a few moments, the Spartan's penis regained its full strength, gripped by Alexios' hot and humid lips.   
Thaletas tilted his head backwards and bit his lower lip... He let out a moan, sound proof of the extent of the blessings lavished by his protégé. 

However Alexios pulled away and after swallowing Thaletas' testicles to scavenge the last drops, left his new recruit panting and bewildered.   
In a soft but authoritative voice, Alexios announced the rest of the program. 

"Your turn. But surprise me!"


	8. Love lessons

After careful consideration, Thaletas seized the cup handed by his lover, took a few steps behind him before pouring a bit of its content into Alexios' neck.   
Without wasting time, he tracked the liquid, twirling his tongue along the vertebrae. He saw the last drops disappear in the dark valley which meandered between the fleshy hills of the young man.   
Thaletas gently pushed aside the obstacles and while maintaining pressure on the buttocks, went to pick the dew of wine up on Alexios' anus.   
Thaletas provided a delicate rimming who made his lover jump in ecstasy. 

However, after this interlude imbued with sweetness, Thaletas took the kylix again to sprinkle his lower abdomen with the remaining wine.   
Not satisfied with the result, he drew a large quantity of holy liquor directly from the amphora and poured it in the same place, taking great care in hydrating his erect cock properly in the process.   
Once adequately prepared, he positioned Alexios against a wall, the legs spread like a sensual offering. 

Subjugated by desire, Thaletas pulled himself behind his lover and nibbled on his neck as foreplay. Then he seized the waist with one hand while positioning his cock at the entrance to Alexios' gaping hole with the other.   
The irony of the situation made Thaletas smile as he told himself that in the end, the Athenians may be right to have fun wherever they could...

When his lover's glans forced the passage, Alexios breathed hoarsely before launching: "You learn quickly, recruit!"   
Thaletas, encouraged by his protégé, gradually slid his sword into Alexios' warm scabbard. By the time the polemarch buried himself up to the hilt, the soldier could not suppress a deep moan, betraying the extreme pleasure that overwhelmed him. 

Grabbing his partner by the neck and placing his own head just behind, Thaletas picked up the pace. Alexios, in perfect harmony, began to utter more and more strident cries. A chance that the rain began to redouble in intensity outside, protecting their wild antics from the vagaries of the world… 

Alexios, suddenly remembering his boss' instructions, made the temperature rise. With flexibility, the shepherd - who was not a novice in the field of amorous prowess - played with his hips to vary the angles of penetration and pressure on the polemarch’s shaft. 

But Alexios had more than one trick up his sleeve.   
Taking advantage of a relatively calm moment during their sexual games, he freed himself from Thaletas' powerful embrace and invited the latter to lie down on the floor of the cave. Unbridled by the lust of the moment and curious to learn more from his instructor of the day, Thaletas complied immediately...


	9. Mastered by passion

Once his lover in position, Alexios went to gather honey before crouching on top of the Spartan, his legs placed on either side of his body.   
He took Thaletas' rod in hand, coated it copiously with honey and guided it towards its opening still widened by the passionate thrusts of the polemarch a few minutes earlier. 

"I have ridden powerful stallions before, let's see if you can measure up, Thaletas of Sparta." Without saying a word, Thaletas agreed to take up the challenge launched by his rider.   
As he descended on the cock of the ferocious animal from Sparta, Alexios felt no apprehension because now he was the one holding the reins.   
Coming and going on Thaletas' cock, he controlled the rise of his seed and made the torture last.   
Sometimes the young man allowed himself to be caressed by his lover, sometimes he leaned over his body to grab his hands and restrict his freedom of movement. 

But Thaletas was not a man to suffer without reacting.   
Carried away by his sexual impulses, he suddenly grabbed the soldier's buttocks, covered them with slaps and smashed his back passage without restraint.   
Alexios bit his lip, moaned and screamed for what seemed to be an endless time.   
Finally sensing the release near, he decided to teach his love a lesson he would long remember. Leaning on the muscular torso of Thaletas, he arched his pelvis in cadence, back and forth, back and forth... 

Until the polemarch, finally defeated but grateful, expelled his sperm far inside his soldier.   
Proud of his own feat yet admiring the performance of his game partner, Alexios let himself fall on the sweaty body of Thaletas, before standing up to kiss him passionately. 

Still panting and intoxicated with gratitude but fully aware of the situation, Thaletas broke the kiss and whispered in the young man's ear: 

"I want to make you cum."


	10. Knocked down by desire

Alexios appreciated the gesture of his lover, who was eager to return the favor after having received such a delicious teaching...   
Thaletas handed the shepherd's staff to Alexios, still aching from his acrobatics. The Athenian used it for support. The Spartan silently devoured his lover's pleasantly proportioned body with his eyes, and then approached to offer him a passionate kiss.   
He stroked his chest while giving him gentle mouth attention, slowly descending to the young man's cock. Alexios’ member had regained good dimensions, which flattered Thaletas and reassured him about his love skills. 

The commander took honey in the palm of his hand and spread it on the length.   
He was careful not to neglect the testicles. Alexios smiles, reveling in the moment.   
Thaletas did not take his eyes off while he gradually swallowed his partner's candy. He let himself be guided by Alexios' moans, and skillfully alternated sucking and licking.   
He did not forget the already full of semen testicles of his lover and took them in the mouth. Alexios closed his eyes and gasped. The sap kept rising in his tree of life. Thaletas could feel it, but couldn’t stop himself.

Neither did Alexios. In a final rattle, the soldier ejaculated on the polemarch's face and in his hair, putting a definitive end to the latter's martial dignity.   
Thaletas was not offended, on the contrary.   
The man he coveted more than anything at that moment had returned his affection, even if it was a little sticky ... a lot, even.   
But in the shadow of the cave of Kefalonia, nothing was more important more than the communion of their souls, sealed with their bodies getting closer together…


	11. What about the future?

Alexios broke the silence, a little worried.   
"Did I pass the entrance exam, Commander?"   
"You have proved yourself to be a valiant recruit, Alexios. You are worthy of joining our armed forces." 

Dropping formalism, Alexios emboldened:   
"So I taught you a thing or two ...!"   
"It would seem so, indeed." 

"Not bad for your first time ..."   
Thaletas feigned astonishment. "  
What do you..."   
"You have assets ... Great assets, even, and you know how to play with them... But you still have a lot to learn, just like me when it comes to the matter of handling weapons."   
"You already know how to handle some of them perfectly!"   
And they laughed out loud for long minutes. 

Thaletas' face suddenly darkened. “Tomorrow, we will have to leave…”   
Unexpectedly, it was Alexios who reassured his elder.   
"And make war, I know. But I also know that if you lend me your spear, I will be your shield ... Day and night!"   
Alexios' good word, full of lustful innuendos, relaxed the atmosphere. 

Outside, the wolves howled at death. But in each other's arms, the lovers fell asleep knowing that they would be stronger side by side, and that their future would be written together, on the battlefields but also in the darkness of the places where they could make their love blossom, out of sight. 

The shepherd accepted this tacit contract.   
Alexios and Thaletas, companions by day, lovers by night.

PS: and the sheep, you will tell me?   
Alexios gave them to a poor family of Sami who associated him with the gods in their prayers.   
Thaletas re-embarked aboard the Spartan flagship, followed by his recruits.   
One of them showed a radiant face, and did not turn around when the boat set sail.   
His gaze was magnetized by the helmet of the polemarch. Forever united...


End file.
